A New Beginning
by suzukipot
Summary: A sequel to my story "Reality". Pinkamena meets up with an old friend as she escapes the men from the rehabilitation center. Rated T for dark themes and violence. Featuring Human!Pinkie and Human!Luna.
1. Escape

The guard leaned down in front of Pinkamena, and tried to grab her wrist.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my Pinkamena," a voice in the shadows said.

Pinkamena gasped as her head whipped around. "Luna? Is that you?"

Luna, who was wearing a short cut blue dress and had black, curly hair, stepped up. To Pinkamena, it was like an angel was sent from heven. Or perhaps a goddess. "This girl is under my rightful care," she said in a booming voice.

The guards gave each other a glance." Her parents signed her over with us."

Luna went over to Pinkamena, helped her up, and hugged her tight. "What you are doing to this girl is not right. Relinquish her to my care."

"She escaped from us! She has to come back."

Luna stepped in front of Pinkamena, as if to shield her. " I will not let you take this girl back there! Pinkamena run. Run and don't look back."

Pinkamena wasn't about to leave Luna behind. "But Luna-"

"Go!"

Pinkamena gave one last look at Luna before she started to run again. Pinkamena didn't look back but she could hear the dogs snarl and growl. Tears formed in Pinkamena's eyes. She didn't want to think about what was possibly happening to Luna. Pinkamena saw lights up ahead.

" Is this... Fillydelphia?" Pinkamena didnt's recognize this place. It was bigger than Canterlot. Tall skyscrappers, places for enjoyment, many appartments and smog.

"This sure is different than Ponyville." Pinkamena pulled some money from her pockets. "I think I have enough for a night in one of these hotels..." Pinkamena walked inside of a hotel and up to the front desk.

"Um... how much for a night?"

" Ten dollars for one whole day. You...look young...are you of age?"

"Y-yes," she answered timidly.

The man must have felt bad for her because he gave her a key. Pinkamena gave him the money.

"Thank you."

"No problem ma'm."

* * *

Pinkamena yawned and woke up. She's fallen asleep hugging the comforter and pillow, as she'd forgotten how soft it could be. Pinkamena stood up and looked in the bathroom mirror. "Oh my... I look like a mess."

Pinkamena's hair was tangled and muddy, her face was scratched and slightly bloody, and when she looked at her wrists there were marks where Luna had grabbed her. Pinkamena showered, got dressed and sat down at the small table. Breakfast had been delivered to her. She happily ate it.

She looked out the window. The big city was beautiful but she cringed everytime she thought of it. Her parents had brought her to the city, to Cantorlot, to be in a mental institution. With a small shudder Pinkamena cleaned up the empty bowls and put them in the sink.

"What should I do? Going back to Canterlot isn't an option and if I go back to Ponyville my parents will just put me back in that...place." Pinkamena heard some knocking and instinctively looked at the door.

"Over here silly," a voice giggled.

Pinkamena looked at the window. "Luna," she exclaimed joyously, running at the window and opening it. Luna climbed in the room as Pinkamena hugged her tightly. "How did you get away?"

"I fought them off. The guards, the dogs...I think I killed one."

Pinkamena took notice of the fact that Luna's dress was torn and she was missing a heel.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't difficult. All I did was go through the forest. Then I arrived in this town and found you."

Pinkamena looked at her with hope in her eyes. "Do you have a room? If not, you can stay with me."

"Well I don't have any money so I suppose it would be good to stay with you."

Pinkamena gave a happy squeal and hugged Luna tightly. Pinkamena truly looked happy.


	2. Casinos And Slots

Pinkamena was sitting on the couch while Luna looked out the window.

"Hey Pinkie I think I know what we can do today."

Pinkamena looked at her with a sudden look of excitement.

"Let's go to the casino. I've got some money left."

Pinkamena's smile fell. "But Luna... I'm only fifteen. I can't go into a casino."

Luna gave a sly smile. " With this you can." She walked over to Pinkamena and handed her a fake ID.

Pinkamena looked at it. " But this is...fake! I'm not twenty-one."

" Pinkie...let's just have some fun for once! It doesn't matter if the ID is fake or not."

"I-It doesn't?"

"No," Luna shook her head. "Just go with it."

"Oh...well ok then."

Luna nodded and walked downstairs with Pinkamena close behind. She inhaled deeply.

"Fresh air, space...better than being in a little room all the time, huh?"

Pinkamena gave a small smile. "Yeah."

Luna led the way to the casino.

"Woah, woah, woah," the guy in front of the door said. "ID's please."

"But of course," Luna said, handing over her ID.

"Ok you're good. And you," he said, looking down at Pinkamena.

Pinkamena nervously handed over the ID. The man carefully examined it.

"Looks legit. You can go in."

Pinkamena smiled. "Thank you!"

She bounced in close behind Luna.

"See," Luna chuckled. "Told you you'd get in."

Pinkamena grinned. She really had to learn to trust Luna. She was her friend.

"Come on. Let's go to the slots."

Luna took a seat at the slots. Pinkamena stood behind her and gripped the seat. Luna looked at her.

"You're not gonna play?"

"Um...," Pinkamena looked at the ground. "Nah. You play."

Luna shrugged. " 'K then." She cracked her fingers and put in a coin and pulled the lever. She quickly tapped the buttons, getting three straight 'bars.'

Luna huffed. "One more time." She put another coin in and studied the screen. She pressed the buttons and got-

"Three lemons?"

Suddenly, lights went off and the machine spurt out coins. Luna smiled.

"There has to be over a hundred coins here! Pinkie if we cash these in we'll be set!"

Pinkamena smiled. "Let's go then." She started to walk to a nearby desk.

Luna grabbed Pinkamena's wrist.

"Woah woah woah. Wait up Pinkie. We're on a streak here. Let's keep going." Luna picked up a coin.

"Luna don't you put one bit in that machine," Pinkie warned.

"What? Why not?"

"We got lucky. Let's just take our winnings and go. I mean, I don't want anymore attention brought onto us."

"Well," Luna lowered the coin. "I guess you're right."

Pinkamena nodded. " Come on then let's go."

Luna stood and had Pinkamena help her carry the coins. They cashed them in and got one hundred dollars even.

"No sir I haven't seen anyone suspicious."

Luna and Pinkamena turned around. The man who was at the front door was talking to one of the guards from the center.

"Ok sir. Just let us know if you do. I swear, these two are our most despondent patients yet."

"Um...P-Pinkie?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go."

They picked up the money and tried to sneak out the back.


	3. Finding Celestia

**Author's Note:** **While doing some research I figured out that the placeholder names for Pinkie Pie's parents are Clyde and Sue. I figured that I might as well make those their names in this story (since they are the most "human sounding")**

As Pinkamena and Luna sneaked away with a handful of coins they desperately tried to, not only hide their faces, but make sure none of the coins fell. They needed as many as possible. Nervous glances were thrown over their shoulders, seeing if the guard was looking at them.

They got away in a lucky escape and ran back to the hotel. Luna set the coins on the table.

"This is enough for at least a month," she said joyously.

"Oh this is so great," Pinkamena squealed in delight. "You were right about going to the casino Luna.

Luna gave a small smile and crossed her arms. "Of course I was. I'm right about everything."

Pinkamena looked at her. "Really?"

"Of course I am Pinkie. Haven't you noticed? Telling you to run, going into the casino...If I may be so bold to say so I'm the wisest pony in all of Equestria!"

Pinkamena's eyes shined brightly. "You know Luna I never asked but...do you have a cutie mark?"

"Of course? Why? Don't you?"

Pinkamena nodded and rolled up her pants sleeve to show the three balloons. Instead of cringing at the sight like the counselor had Luna just gave a short, curt nod.

"Here's mine." Carefully Luna lifted up her skirt to show what looked like...paint. It was a black splotch with a white spot for the moon.

"Oooo...what's it mean?"

Luna looked out the window with a far away look in her eyes. "It means...that I control the night." She paused, as if she was thinking. "Pinkie did you know I have a sister?"

"Really?"

Luna nodded. "Her name is Celestia. She controls the day. It was...a long time ago...it seems like a thousand years ago since I saw her last." Luna rested her head in her hand and traced a finger on the windowsill.

"She kicked me out of the house. I can't really remember what she said to me when she did but...it was pretty clear that she didn't want me to come back."

Pinkamena had no idea how to respond. She hadn't really had sibling troubles.

"I just hope that, one day, she'll forgive me."

Pinkamena straightened her back and stood up straight. "Luna I am going to reunite you with your sister!"

Luna looked back at Pinkamena. "Really?"

Pinkamena nodded. "It's my new mission. Now, where does Celestia live?"

"She lives in Cantorlot."

Pinkamena's eyes widened. "She lives in...Cantorlot?"

Luna nodded. "Oh yes. She's a very important person, mind you."

Pinkamena sat on the couch and folded her hands. "I'm sorry Luna but I promised to never go back to Cantorlot."

Luna stood up. "I understand. Well I hope I have helped you enough. Goodbye Pinkie Pie. Perhaps we'll meet again in the future." Luna started towards the door.

"Wait! No! Don't go," Pinkamena cried. Pinkamena wasn't about to let the one person she trusted in this world walk out the door. "I'll...I'll help you.

But please don't let the guards see me. If they do then I'm certain they'll put me back in that place."

Luna gave a small smile and nodded. "Don't worry. Finding Celestia will be easy. We'll be done before you know it."

With that they set off to find Celestia. Going from Fillydelphia to Cantorlot was no easy task and it took a good chunk of time to do so. When they finally did get to Cantorlot however, Pinkamena looked nervous.

"OK Luna...we're here. Now where's Celestia?"

Luna looked around with a slight wonder in her eyes. "Oh," she said, shaking her head. "She lives over there." Luna pointed at a good-sized two-story house with stained windows. There were lawn ornaments in the yard, like pinwheels, signs and the occasional gnome.

Luna's knees went knobbly.

"Don't worry," Pinkamena reassured, patting Luna's back. "Just go up there and knock on the door. I'll be right behind you."

Luna gave a breath then started to walk towards the door. She reached out and knocked on the door. A tall woman answered. She looked down at Luna.

"You...? What do you want?"

"Celestia please! Listen to me. I am sorry for whatever I have done. Please...all I ask for is your forgiveness." Luna dropped to her knees and bowed her head in front of Celestia.

Celestia wrinkled her nose at her younger sister. "You haven't changed have you sister? You're still as crazy as ever! And stop calling me Celestia! Sounds like something you would call...a princess.

I am not a princess and neither are you! Get. Help!" Celestia shut the door.

They were silent for a moment. Pinkamena looked down at Luna. She didn't say anything and just wiped a few tears from her cheeks. After a minute or so she stood.

"Come on. Let's go back home."

"T-That's it?"

"What? Of course it is. I should have known Celestia wouldn't want me back. I'm too much trouble I guess." Luna started to walk in strides, forcing Pinkamena to catch up.

"So we came out here for nothing?!" Pinkamena was both disappointed and angry.

"Look we tried! There's nothing more we can do."

Pinkamena looked around, still weary of any guards. "Oh my...Luna! Look at this!" Pinkamena ran up to a pole and ripped the flyer down it said

_'**WANTED:**_

_**Psychiatric patient who goes by the name Pinkamena. If found please contact the authorities.'**_

Below it listed a number and a photo of Pinkamena. Pinkamena could feel tears fill her eyes. She bit her lip. "Why are they doing this to me?

All I want to do is...live freely. Why..." she dropped the paper and hung her head.

Pinkamena could feel Luna put an arm around her. "We've both had a rough day. Let's just go home and try to figure everything out."

Pinkamena nodded. They started to walk again.

* * *

"We are still looking."

Clyde put his hand to his face while Sue pressed her lips together and looked at the detective nervously.

"And you have no leads," the grey haired woman asked.

"We think that she, along with an accomplice, are residing in a hotel not too far away from here."

"Accomplice? Who's this accomplice," Clyde demanded.

"We're not sure," the detective said. "Like I said we're still researching."

"Dammit hurry up! My baby girl is out there, all alone with some stranger! She's mentally unstable! For God's sake she thinks she's a pony!"

Clyde collapsed in the chair behind him. Sue clasped her hands together still looking at the detective pleadingly.

"Please," she said in a small voice. "Just find her."

"We will."


	4. A New Prospective

**Author's Note: A little longer than my other chapters. I decided that it would be a good idea to get a feel of how the other characters feel about Pinkie's absence therefore I made this chapter. Enjoy.**

We don't know nothin.'" Applejack wasn't looking at the detective, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Applebloom looked up with a curious face.

"What's goin' on? Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"Pinkie Pie," the detective inquired.

"You hush now," Applejack said to Applebloom. "Go get Granny."

Applebloom ran back inside the house.

"Look," the detective said, exasperated. "It is imperative that you tell me the truth, the whole truth."

After a moment of deliberation Applejack sighed in defeat. "Ok I'll tell ya. The last time I saw Pinkamena was at school. She said somethin' 'bout us not bein' friends anymore and then she ran home.

The next day her parents told us that she was taken to a mental institution."

The detective wrote down the information and nodded. "Thank you for your co-operation." He walked away.

The detective got similar stories from the other four. When he got back to the police station he sighed.

"Any luck," an officer asked.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing," he threw his notepad down on the officer's desk.

"This has been going on for too long. We may have to call off the investigation."

The detective looked up at the officer. "I don't want to see those parents crushed..."

"I don't either," the officer shrugged. "But we do have other cases to work on."

The detective shook his head and held it in his hands.

* * *

The hotel manager glared at his employee. "You nitwit!" He slapped him in the back of the head. "You rented two minors a hotel room!"

The man at the front desk rubbed the back of his head and looked at his employer with a sad, puppy dog look on his face.

"They-they had money! Besides that girl...she looked of age!"

The hotel manager leaned in close and hissed at his employee. "The one with the pink hair is _a psychiatric patient!_"

The man at the front desk's eyes widened. "I-I didn't know! I swear I didn't."

The manager slammed a piece of paper in front of his employee. The employee picked it up, his hands shaking, reading. It was the flyer that said which asylum Pinkamena was from. When he got done, the employee wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Oh man, oh man! What are we going to do? Call the cops? Call the loony people?"

"Calm down," the manager snapped. "Yes we're calling the cops but we've got to remain subtle. We don't tell her what's going on and we don't kick her out." He picked up the telephone.

* * *

Applejack closed the door to Twilight's treehouse and rolled up the ladder, to make sure that no one else would interrupt the six's discussion. The treehouse has lasted since their childhood and Applebloom, who was good with a hammer, had fixed it up for them. It was big enough for the teens too, which made it useful for important discussions.

"You guys I have somethin' important to tell ya.'

Twilight looked up from her book. "What is it?"

"Some detective came by the farm earlier and started questionin' me 'bout Pinkamena!"

"What'd you tell them," Rainbow Dash asked, playing with the pull strings on her hoodie.

"I told 'em the truth," Applejack shrugged. "You guys know I hate bein' dishonest."

"Oh I really do hope Pinkamena is alright," Rarity said, folding her hands and pursing her lips.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, a bit of worry and fear creeping into her voice. "I do too. I don't really want to admit it but...I'm worried for her. I mean...she thinks she's a pony for Christ's sake!"

"Completely ridiculous," Rarity said, shaking her head.

"I've read up on her condition," Twilight said, putting her book and the floor and pointing at the page.

"She's schizophrenic. Look at the symptoms: delusions, hallucinations, she hasn't combed her hair or gotten a bath in who knows how long! She ran away from us and accused us of lying, her feelings are very touchy and change at the drop of a hat..."

Twilight slid the book around so that the others could see. They read it and when they got done they gave grim looks at each other.

"Do- do we help?"

"I think that we should," Fluttershy spoke up, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "She's our friend, we have to help!"

Rarity nodded in agreement.

"We...we should let the cops do it," Rainbow Dash said tentatively. "It's none of our business. This is stuff the grownups should handle," Rainbow Dash hugged her knees and looked at her friends.

Applejack slowly nodded. "I agree. What do you think?" She looked at Twilight, who shrugged.

I'm not quite sure. On one hand Pinkamena is our friend and we should have a hand in helping but on the other hand I have no idea _how_ to help."

The six gave a sigh.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat down on her couch and pulled up a cup of tea. "Oh damn," she exclaimed when the cup overflowed. She went to get a rag and clean it up. She was still upset from her younger sister's appearance.

"Insane, she is, I swear. Why she doesn't get help..." Celestia threw the rag in the washer and at down again.

Her house was huge, yet lonely at the same time. She had lived with her sister for as long as she could remember but ever since Luna had started acting...differently it had affected their relationship and Celestia had cast her out to live on her own. Celestia sighed and took a few breaths. She lived in a high-class town where people were supposed to act a certain way, yet she still had her moments.

As such she had a reputation with the townsfolk. Some called her a tyrant (this was her sister's favorite phrase during her early exile.) Others called her provocative, starting false rumors that she had molested random strangers. She had no idea where that came from.

And the others...they were kinder and saw her as a jokster- just because she'd pulled a prank or two. Celestia smiled at the thought of the last one and gave another sip of tea.

Yes behind Celestia's high-profile life and fancy house she was a wreck.

"It has been ten years," she said in consideration. "I...could set up an appointment for a psychiatrist. She is my sister..." Celestia stood and put on a white jacket and scarf. She was going to see her sister.


End file.
